


A Secret between You and Me

by sadiejane35



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian meet at the Lima bean and find that they have a connection neither one of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you know there may be some talk of rape, physical, psychological abuse. So there are tags stating that in case I go that route. Please be aware of the warnings and if there is a trigger please do not read.

(inspirations were, They don't know about us by one direction and this awesome vid by dannysegal http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr8fLRbslXk ) Plot is mine anything that is remotely similar is not intentional. Glee is owned by the writers, directors and all other sentinels involved in the making. No money is being made just something I had in my head that I needed to get out. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for reading. 

CHAPTER 1 MEETINGS  
He was sitting across from the curly haired ex Warbler. Talking about nothing really. He didn't know what he was doing. All the other Warblers had said that this boy in front of him was a teenage dream and sex on a stick. He wasn't sure if he saw what they did. He was cute granted. But the pants and the hair plastered with gel. Lets not forget the eyebrows. They could hold their own conversation for Christ sakes. He was regretting this little impromptu date. He new Brows had a boyfriend and still he thought it would be a good idea to try and get into his pants. He took a deep breath trying to put on the facade that he was listening when he heard the bell ring over the door and there in the light of the sun was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. 

He had light brown hair, styled in a coif, hair that looked so soft and his fingers were twitching with the need to run themselves through it. Maybe messing it up while ravaging that long gorgeous throat. His eyes snapped back to Blaine as he said something. But then they found the tall beautiful boy again and noticed he was headed over to them. He sighed and thought that it would be his luck that this would be the elusive boyfriend. When the dreamboat came to stop at their table, Blaine said, “Sebastian I would like you to meet my boyfriend Kurt.” Kurt, Sebastian thought rolling it over and over in his head like a silent mantra. He stuck his hand out to shake Kurt’s, when their hands joined, Kurt looked up eyes wide. Sebastian knew at that point that Kurt felt the slight shock that he did when they touched. He had never felt something like it. It was like he found his missing piece. 

Kurt was startled to say the least. He didn't want to let go. But he knew it would look odd if he didn't. “Pleasure to meet you Sebastian” He said trying to put on his bitch face. He wasn't sure what he walked into but it looked like this tall beautiful man was flirting with his boyfriend. He sighed internally figuring that whatever he felt he would just have to deal. It would never happen. It was obvious that he wasn't interested in him anyway. Besides, He had to remind himself, He had a boyfriend.. someone who cared for him. But lately he had been feeling kind of like Blaine didn't. There was just a change in his attitude with him. 

He came back from his internal monologue to hear something about a bar. Blaine was saying it wasn't their thing. “We are going. After all we need to mark stuff off our bucket list.” He said a bit excitedly. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and said. “Well I will get fake ID’s for you and we will meet there. He couldn't believe his luck he really wanted to get to know Kurt. There was something about him that was drawing him in. He didn't know what it was or what to think. He never had something like this happen. He just knew it was something that he had to act on because it wasn't something that you got very often. 

“Well Ok Sebastian we will meet you there and should be interesting.” Blaine said a bit shocked at Kurt’s reaction. He wasn't sure what was going on, But as soon as the two shook hands something changed. He couldn't place his finger on it but the atmosphere got more tense. He would have to keep an eye on them. Something was going on and he wasn't sure he liked it. He knew that he was more concerned about himself in this relationship and that Kurt was there for him. He never thought for once that Kurt would look elsewhere no matter how much Blaine has looked. Blaine had to admit that the way Sebastian flirted with him was nice. He was finding it harder and harder to resist. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Kurt all that Sebastian had said. He knew Kurt would take it badly and was already self conscious enough as it was. He was frustrated he wanted things to go further with Kurt but he figured he was protecting him by not pushing it. Unbeknownst to him. Kurt had wanted things to progress further as well and was tired of the scheduled make outs that Blaine seemed so fond of. 

Sebastian grinned, patting himself on the back. He really couldn't wait to see what would happen at Scandals. He knew that he had to dance with Kurt. His build was made for dancing among other things. His mind began to wander again to marking that beautiful neck and exploring to see if the rest of his body was as pale and soft looking as his neck was. He glanced up to see those multi hued eyes watching him. There was something there that made him hot under the collar. He shifted slightly in his chair trying to adjust himself. “Well gentlemen I have to go but I will see you again and hope to have fun.” He said with a nod to the two across from him. He got up brushing off his pants in a pretense to draw Kurt’s eye to him. He watched with a grin as he saw Kurt’s eyes taking him in. Blushing when he noticed the bulge he was sporting. He walked around the table a hand brushing slightly on the back of Kurt’s neck causing him to shiver. 

Blaine noticed the shiver but not the touch and asked. “You ok Hun?” He asked 

“I'm fine Blaine just a chill.” He said trying not to let his voice deepen in lust at the feel of that long fingered hand on his neck. When he saw the long legs and prominent bulge he had dirty images running through his head. He imagined those fingers opening him up and those long legs thrusting that bulge into him. He licked his lips and shook his head, before getting up to head to the bathroom. “I will be right back I will see you outside. “ He hurried to the bathroom and to a stall to help relieve himself from those thoughts. He dropped his pants and licking his hand he gripped himself and began stroking fast and hard. He bit his lip trying to keep the noise down. He was so into it that he didn't hear the door open or it being locked behind whoever entered. In his haste to get into the stall he hadn't locked the door. So he was startled when it was pushed opened and there stood the man he was thinking about he squeaked and covered himself. 

“Well, Well what have we got here.” Sebastian said with a smirk. His cock getting hard at the site of a disheveled Kurt mid stroke. “Looks like you might need some help.” He said coming closer. Kurt gulped and froze not really understanding his implications at first. “No we can't I have a boyfriend” He whispered. 

“Well can I ask is that who you are thinking about.” Sebastian asked curiously leaning against the side of the stall. Kurt shook his head no. “Then who might it be that has you so hot and bothered?” He asked a smirk creeping back on his face. 

“You....OK” He said angrily as he stood up Pushing himself back into his pants and zipping up around his still hard cock. He tried to shove past Sebastian to find that he wasn't going to move. 

“Wait one damn minute Princess... Why are you running from this. Its obvious we both have feelings for each other. Why not see what happens.” He said grabbing his arm stopping him. “At least let me kiss you. I want to see what those beautiful lips taste like. “ He muttered crowding Kurt to the side of the stall before closing the door and slowly leaning down. He didn't want to force him, so he watched has he got closer and seeing that Kurt wasn't stopping him He finally pressed his lips to the cupid bow of Kurts’ He found that he loved the soft feel and taste of HIm. A hint of cherry and something all Kurt. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller male and moaned as he began to taste Sebastian, Coffee and Mint. His brain supplied. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Pulling at his neck to get him closer he hesitantly licked at his lips wanting to taste more of him

Sebastian was surprised that Kurt was taking more of an initiative. He opened his mouth and felt a timid tongue enter and lick him, exploring the taste and feel of him he moaned and shoved Kurt hard against the stall causing it to shake underneath them. His hands began roaming, he gripped at the back of Kurt’s thighs. Lifting him easily and moaning loud as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist. He never felt something like this. He really wanted to find a flat surface and explore and make Kurt forget about that hobbit. 

Just then there was pounding on the main door, startling them both out of their lust filled stupor. Kurt pulled away unwrapping his legs and pushing Sebastian away. “Ohhh God what have I done.” he gasped tears began to fall down his cheeks as he ran out of the bathroom and out the back door. He had to avoid Blaine. Until he calmed down. He couldn't let him know what he had just done. In his daze he didn't hear Sebastian or realize that he was chasing after him.

“Dammit Kurt Stop! “ Sebastian said as he raced after him. He didn't know what to do. He just knew that he couldn't lose him now that he found him. He finally caught up to him outside where Kurt had sunk to the ground sobbing into his knees. 

Sebastian knelt down in front of him and tried to get him to look at him. “Kurt, Please look at me I am sorry Ok I couldn't help myself. I know we just met and this is all so crazy and quick but please give me a chance.” He said softly looking into the tear filled eyes of the smaller boy in front of him. This was so not how he wanted things to go. He never felt like this and hated that he had hurt him. He didn't know what to think about it. He never gave a shit before. He was more into the one night stands and just finding someone to fuck. This...this was different. He wanted to hold him and make sure he was ok and just talk to him. 

Kurt watched him and began to calm down. “I....I don't know Sebastian like you said we just met and this is all sorts of crazy. I have a boyfriend. Well I did I don't know now if I can keep this to myself.” He muttered angrily “Why? ....why are you doing this? We just met. I don't understand. I know there is something there, something I’ve never felt before but that doesn't mean we jump into something like this right away. I can’t go around cheating on my boyfriend no matter how good you make me feel.” He said getting up and brushing his clothes off. 

“Maybe I should tell Blaine that I changed my mind.” Kurt whispered. 

Sebastian reached out hesitantly and said. “Please just come. I don't want you to do that. I would really like to get to know you and I want to try this will you please just come out with us. If you still feel that after we hang out that it won't work I will back off. But this...this between us ...I have never felt this before. I am not one to date generally. But you. You make me want to change that. I admit that I have never wanted something like this. Simply because of the fact that a heart can be broke. But with you I see something so different. Please I don't want to lose this chance. “ He whispered. “Hand me your phone. I want to talk this over some more but this is not the place.” He said reaching out his hand. 

“Sebastian....I ....”Kurt sighed and handed over his phone. He kept thinking this was a supremely bad idea but he wanted to see what happened, His heart and head were at war with each other. He had known that things had not been the same this year between himself and blaine but he never expected something like this to happen. He really hoped that this wouldn't come back and bite him on the ass. He needed to get home and talk to Mercy. He knew she would get his head on straight. 

Sebastian entered his information into the phone and handed it back after sending himself a message. “I hope you will at least answer me back Kurt. It was a pleasure to meet you and hope you will still come out to the bar. “ Sebastian said has he put his phone away. He turned and walked over to his car turning before climbing in and taking Kurt in. He was hoping this wouldn't be the last time he would see him but if it was he wanted to remember every detail about him.


	2. Talks and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt feels he needs to talk to someone about what happened. Enter Mercedes

Kurt fidgeted as he waited for Mercy to come over. He had called her as soon as he arrived home. He really needed this girl talk and hoped she was able to get away from Rachel, He really didn't think he could handle Rachels brand of crazy right now. He was already doubting himself and his feeling for this new boy. Sebastian had sent a message a bit ago, just a standard Hi how are you, but Kurt found his heart beating frantically as he read it. Something that hadn't happened in awhile with Blaine. Blaine had messaged him soon after Kurt left the coffee shop wanting to know what had happened. Kurt had lied, for the first time, and said he had got a phone call and had to leave. He didn't know how he was going to approach this or if he even was going to. Just then he heard the doorbell ring and he rushed up from his room to answer it. Seeing Mercy standing there by herself made Kurt sigh in relief. “Thank God you are here Mercy.... I am in so much trouble. “ He said has a way of greeting. 

She laughed at his dramatic greeting before looking at him closely. “OK boo. What the hell is going on. “ She said as she closed the door behind her and grabbing his small cold hand led him to the living room couch. 

“Mercy dear Gaga I don't know what to do.” He said tears forming in his eyes despite how hard he was fighting it. He looked down at his hands in his lap trying hard to calm down so he could explain his situation. Taking a deep breath he said. “OK hear me out before you say anything ok.” He asked looking up to see her nod in agreement. “OK you know how I was meeting Blaine today for a coffee date.” He asked noticing how she nodded but rolled her eyes in the process.”Hush you.” He said with a watery chuckle. “OK well I was running a little late and when I got there he was sitting with someone else. Now I know you know he was going to Dalton to give tickets to the guys.”She nodded a bit angrily as she was pissed at Blaine for the stunt he had pulled. She couldn't believe he would do something like he did to Kurt, Blaine knew how much Kurt wanted a decent part in the play but to audition with a song that was for the play and the main character was a low blow in her book but she didn't really say anything to Kurt since he was always the good guy and seemed to be happy for Blaine and his role in the play. She turned back to Kurt after her inner monologue, nodding that she remembered “Well He must of meet this guy there. He was in a Dalton uniform and seemed to be flirting with Blaine. 

“OH hell to the no, I am going to hurt me a Hobbit.” She said angrily starting to get up before Kurt stopped her and pleaded. “Please Mercy let me finish.” She sat down in a huff and closed her mouth trying to keep what she thought to herself until he finished. 

“Thank you. Well funny thing happened when Blaine introduced us. Sebastian, thats his name, had his hand out to shake and when I took it...it was like sparks Mercy it was crazy and Oh God Mercy hes gorgeous. I mean he is tall and lean and just wow no words. Well I kind of lost track to what Blaine was saying. But then I heard Sebastian say something about going to the gay bar here in Lima. Blaine said something about it not being our thing and I opened my mouth and said something about checking it off our list. I agreed Mercy.... I was ok until he stood up. He ... I think he did it on purpose ....but he brushed off his pant legs and I couldn't help myself I looked Mercy and lets just say he is packing. Has he left his hand trailed on my neck and I shivered Mercy .... Dammit his touch gave me a hard on . I had to excuse myself and lets just say I was trying to get some relief when the stall I was in opened and guess who was standing there. He offered to help me and when I declined and tried to move past him he stopped me Mercy.... He felt it too. He said it was something that never happened before and that he really wanted the chance to at least kiss me. I...I let him and Mercy It felt soo good so right. I was so into it that I had wound up with my legs around his waist and lost in the sensations Until someone knocked on the bathroom door. I ran Mercy, He followed and convinced me to let him give me his number and now I don't know what to do.” He said with a wail his head dropping into his hands.

“OK boo “ She said has she pulled him close to try and calm him down. “Do you want my honest opinion?” She asked, he nodded his head slightly against her. “Ok well I for one think that Blaine is not right for you. Don't get me wrong at first I was happy for you, that you had found someone to love you. But Kurt, since dating him you have changed. You are not the same Snarky Kurt we know and love. You have become timid and let him walk all over you. I am not saying I don't like Blaine but there are some things that piss me the hell off. I don't like that he feels you have to schedule make out sessions or that he seems to take the spotlight in a lot of ways he is just a male Rachel and really we only need one of those. Two is one to many. I really do think that you should go out to the bar with them and see what happens if the connection is still there then go for it. But please don't let the Hobbit convince you otherwise and if you go out Please be careful. I kind of have a funny feeling about things I know both blaine and rachel have been talking about doing something the night before opening I am not sure exactly what it is but I don't like it. “ She said running a hand through Kurt's hair. She knew he was not with is since he didn't bat her hands away. She put a hand on his chin and lifted his face so she could look at him. “Kurt I know this is affecting you badly you really need to think how Blaine is treating you and maybe take a break from him. Maybe this Sebastian is exactly what you need. Now Please don't think I want you to cheat on Blaine That is not right I really think something needs to change though and this is something you need to do for yourself. But just know whatever you decide I will be there for you even if I am not happy with the decision and don't worry I wont tell Rachel. “ She said with a grin. 

He smiled and said “Thank you Mercy I think I have a lot to think about but I do see what your are saying and I hope this doesn't mess things up for New Directions if I do decide to break things off with Blaine. 

“Kurt even if it does its no ones business but yours on what you do. You need to do what makes you happy and right now you are not. I don't think you have been for awhile. “ She commented. 

“OK Mercy, I will keep that in mind. I am sorry to lay this all on you.” He said blushing 

“Thats what I am here for Boo. Just remember I do get to do the same at some point.” She said grinning. 

“Deal.” He said chuckling and wiping the tears “How about some ice cream and a movie.” He asked. 

 

She laughed and nodded in agreement. They sat back and watched Sound of Music and ate ice cream Until Burt and Carole came home. Kurt kissed Mercy on the cheek as she left and pulled her into a hug and whispered “Thank you I love you Mercy.” 

 

She nodded and smiled and waving goodbye to the Hudmels . 

“Everything ok son” Burt asked in concern. 

“Yeah dad I am fine just need to talk” He said softly before heading over to the two of them and kissing them on the cheek said. “I am heading to my room for homework and bed. I will see you later” He said has he heading down to his room. 

Burt sighed and said. “I know something is going on . I wish he would talk to me.” He said sorrowfully. 

“I am sure Mercy helped him Burt and if not He knows now he can come to you for anything.” Carole said softly kissing her husband. 

“I hope you are right and he will if he need to” Burt said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure about this chapter kind of a filler i think but I do believe Kurt would need to talk to someone about what happened. But it would need to be someone he could trust. I am real happy that you have all liked it so far and thank you for all the kudos.


	3. Sebastian and the Warblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is confronted by the Warblers. He tells them of his dilemma.

_**Ok this chapter will be a bit different I thought maybe some would like to see how the warblers and Sebastian were reacting to all of this.** _

Sebastian walked into the school his head in the clouds. He was still thinking about that kiss and those sinful legs around him.  He wasn't paying attention and ran into a hard body.

“Shit I am sorry.” he muttered forgetting to have his normal snarky facade up.

“Smythe....you sick or something.” The tall blonde asked.

“What's it too you Sterling.” He said his smirk firmly back in place.

Jeff arched a brow at him and said “Fine don't tell me. But don't think you are going to get off scot free we saw you flirting with Blaine and you do know that he has a boyfriend right?” He questioned.

Sebastians smug face fell for a moment before he was able to cover it. “Yes I am aware Sterling in fact I met the Princess a bit ago.” He muttered not looking Jeff in the eyes.

  
Jeff knew there was something going on with that look so he grabbed an arm and pulled him into an empty room. “Ok Sebastian spill.

“What the hell Sterling. Since when do you give a shit about me.” He said angrily as he pulled away. He didn't know what to think of the boy in front of him. None of them had really paid him much attention since coming to Dalton. He was the new kid and he really didn't make it easy for most to like him. They knew him has a player and an asshole and he kind of liked that image. But at the moment Kurt was throwing him for a loop and making it hard for him to keep up the facade.

“Ok so I know you are not the most pleasant person to be around and I realize that I really haven't talked to you or even gave you any indication that a gave a shit. But I can tell when something is up. You never look like you just did when I mentioned Kurt so it has to be one of two things you are either jealous of Blaine or jealous of Kurt so which is it. “ Jeff asked folding his arms across his chest and tried to wait patiently for an answer.

Sebastian glared at him and sat down hard on one of the chairs in the room. “Ok I don't know why the hell I am telling you anything but since it seems you are so interested I will and maybe you can tell me how stupid I am being.” He muttered “I don't honestly know what the hell happened. I mean I was there talking to Blaine and really hes cute and all but I don't know he seems kind of too into himself and a bit conceited. Sorry if hes your friend but thats the vibe I got. Then has we were talking this....Dear god I don't even know how to describe him. But he's gorgeous.” He whispered.

Jeff laughed and said “Yes I know. Kurt came him for awhile last year. Honestly I wish he was still here. He was great. A great singer and just an all around good guy. No worries you havent offended me. Some others might be offended about the way you talk about Blaine but Nick and I aren't some of them. But you do realize that this might be a bit hard. I mean We really at first wanted the two of them to get together they seemed like the ideal match. But since they have been together it has changed Kurt and not really for the better. He came here to get away from bullying and in some ways I think Blaine still does that to him. I mean I have noticed how its all about him and that he need to be in the spot light.  Even before Kurt came here he was like that and it only got worse once Kurt was here. I think in some ways he was afraid Kurt would steal his thunder. I mean seriously if you heard him sing you would faint. I mean honestly I have never heard a voice like that its like an angel. But the way you are acting seems to me you want to get to know this angel more am I correct.” Jeff asked leaning against the desk in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up and said. “You have no idea. I kind of did something stupid I cornered him in the bathroom and we made out and dear god can he kiss and his legs .... Jesus. The things I want to do him and repeatedly not just one time. I know most of you consider me a manwhore. But there is something totally different about Kurt. I mean when he took my hand to shake it. It was like a spark ... I don't really know how to describe it. But it was something I would like to explore and hopefully make more happen. But I have a feeling I have my work cut out for me.

“Dear god you have no idea. For one you have got to see about how Kurt feels I don't know if they are still as close as they once where I know when Nick and I have hung out with Kurt lately He doesn't talk about blaine which is odd. So you might have a chance. I know some of Kurt's friends are upset with Blaine too. But just understand there are a lot of people who are very protective of him. His dad being the main one.

“His dad supports him?”He asked curiously.

“His dad is the greatest, I know both Nick and I wish we had that kind of support. Thats how Kurt wound up here for awhile junior year. There was this closeted bully who had made Kurt's life hell and at one point made a death threat towards Kurt. Kurt’s dad found out and went to the Principal the student was suspended for a short time but his parent went to the school board. Kurt was scared to go back so his Dad and Stepmom found enough money to send him here.

“He joined us Warblers and we all miss him terribly.”Jeff said sadley

“Wow he has been through some shit.” Sebastian commented. “Why did he go back?”

“Part of it was nationals, His old team made it and convinced him that they would protect him better. Personally they should have been before and that wouldn't have happened. Jeff said a bit angrily “Don't get me wrong the New Directions are a good group. BUt I think they should have been paying more attention and realized how talented Kurt really is. “ Jeff muttered.

“You keep saying that. Is he really that good?” Sebastian asked.

Jeff went to his bag and pulled out his laptop he found the video he was looking for and started it before pushing the computer toward Sebastian.

To say Sebastian was entranced would be an understatement. He didn't even notice the door opening and some other Warblers coming in. They had hear the music and thought Kurt was in the building. Nick wandered over to his boyfriend and asked. “Whats going on?”

Jeff chuckled and said. “Well it seems dear Seba has had a run in with our Kurtie. I am here to tell you dear Sebby is smitten.” He said smirking while patting Sebastian on the  back.

“Shut up” He muttered and tried to move away only to be blocked by Wes on one side and David on the other.

“So Sebastian, What did you think of our dear Kurtie.” Wes asked wiggling his eyebrows, David chuckling and nodding.

“Really, I don't think its any of your concern. What I think of Princess and does he know you call him Kurtie. I am pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that.” He asked arching a brow.

“Does he know you call him Princess? I am pretty sure he would rip you a new one if he heard that.” Wes commented.

“Be that as it may. Kurt from what I have seen doesn't put up with shit. Mine included. Which has me in this mess. I am in way over my head. Yet i could care less. I do believe that he is worth the trouble and if you tell anyone I said that I will make life a living hell for you.” He muttered to the four boys. Causing them all to chuckle.

“You know it wouldn't be a good idea to hurt us. Kurt loved us and might get upset.” Jeff said with a smug grin.

“Well its official I am so very screwed.” Sebastian said dramatically throwing an arm over his face. The other boys laughed at him and Jeff patted his cheek saying “Don't worry Sebby. IF what I have witnessed is true you might have a small chance. We will have to see how bad Blaine screw up things. When is the Scandals thing happening. Jeff asked.

Sebastian grunted and mumbled ‘Friday’  

Jeff rolled his eye at the other boys before saying. “Well Sebastian I think we need to have a few discussions before then. Especially if you want a snowballs chance in hell to get Kurt to give you a chance. “

“Really? You are willing to help me.?” He asked excitedly.

“Like I said I don't like how Blaine aka hobbit treats Kurt. Kurt need someone to love him and not try to hold him back. Kurt has changed and not for the better since he started dating Blaine. I want our old Kurtie back. “ He said looking around and noticed the others looks of agreement.

“But if we do this Sebastian you will have to prove you are better for Kurt than Blaine was. We won't see him hurt again. Plus you would have to deal with Puck , Mercy , Santana , Sam and Burt. Which honestly I don't envy you at all. Be prepared to go above and beyond to prove yourself. Especially if what I think Blaine is doing is happening. They will be very protective of our Kurtie.” Nick said seriously.

Sebastian nodded and said “I know Jeff told me. I don't care though. But I think whatever it is I feel for Kurt is real. Even if we just met. But for now can we keep this between us I know a few of the warblers think the sun rises and sets out of blaine's ass.” He muttered causing the others to gasp and laugh.

“Well thats one way to look at it.”David said, once he caught his breath. “Don't worry as long as you are really sure about this and don't plan on hurting Kurt intentionally we will support you. “ He said in a low tone.

“Thanks” Sebastian said with a sigh of relief. “Ok so what do I need to know.” He asked the five of them settling down for a long evening.

 


	4. Scandals, Assaults and Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian meet and Scandals and things don't happen the way Sebastian hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter might need a trigger warning so here it is. Mentions of assault. Not sure of Kurt's reaction and if its right if not I am sorry. I am only going by what i have read or seen on TV. I also know that no two people are the same in their reactions to somethings. So I hope by writing this i do not offend i wasn't sure if i should post this chapter like this or do something different. I still might change it I'm not sure. But anyway Thank you to those who are following and reading and giving kudos it is greatly appreciated.

Kurt was nervous, for one thing he knew they would be using fake ID’s to get in, he wasn't sure what to feel about that . His stomach was in knots , He was still trying to decide if it was due to the sneaking in or seeing Sebastian again.

He had felt like shit this last week. Every night he would wake up from the most erotic dreams. Something he had never done before , he felt bad because they werent about Blaine. His boyfriend. OH no they were about a tall green eyed Meerkat, with CW hair and horse teeth, well thats what kurt tried to tell himself, in reality that mouth was the devil and Kurt was going to hell because he wanted that mouth nibbling and demanding kisses, Those hands running up and down his body sneaking under his shirt, those thighs holding him in place has Sebastian ground against him. That cock , OH dear God, he so wanted to see it , touch it , feel it in him. He may be a virgin and that was something he was proud of until now. But what iff.... He couldn't think of what ifs he had a boyfriend. Someone who loved him and had until recently been there for him. Someone he was supposed to love. Someone who he thought loved him. But he was honestly tired of being pushed out of the spotlight, tired of having to make a schedule to make out; honestly who does that. He didn't feel like Blaine even found him attractive. Blaine never touched him like Sebastian did. Never kissed him like he couldn't live without him. Never even bothered touching him below the belt. Sebastian did, and it made Kurt feel like someone actually wanted him, that he was an attractive guy and that he should be kissed until it was hard to breathe.

He glanced at the clock again, and saw that he needed to leave so he could pick up Blaine. They were meeting Sebastian there. Apparently Blaine has already fot the Id’s from Sebastian. So they could just go in. Kurt checked his reflection one last time before heading out to his navigator. He got in, sat a moment to calm himself before heading over to Blaines

***********

Kurt pulled into the Scandals parking lot, he glanced over at Blaine as he cut the engine. “So are we ready Blaine?” He asked forcing a smile. Blaine jumped out of the car and waited anxiously has Kurt got out,pocketing his keys he pulled out the horrendously done fake Id’S preparing to be turned away. The door and didn't even look and upon closer inspection seemed to be bored to tears. “Welcome to Scandals” He said monotonly.  Kurt woodenly followed Blaine into the darkened interior. He spotted the smirking meerkat at the bar and caught his breath, even with the popped collar Sebastian was gorgeous. He walked up to him and caught something about always being the designated driver he glared at Sebastian and turned toward the dance floor. He was seriously reevaluating his impressions of Sebastian. He felt a hot body along his back and stiffened up.

“Come on Princess. I want to see that ass move on the dance floor.” He whispered hotly into his ear. Causing blaine to glare at the two of them as he hurriedly gulped down his beer.

“Come on Sebby lets dance. Leave the baby penguin here.” Kurt hunched his shoulders and turned toward the bar dismissing the two of them.

“Fancy? What are you doing here?”  He heard behind him moments later. Kurt turned , shocked to hear that voice again. “Dave?” He said in surprise. “How are you?” He said has he hugged him.  

“Not to bad, at a new school and things are going well. What about you? I never expected to see you here.” He said indicating around them. “Why exactly are you letting bean pole. who by the way can't take his eyes off you, Dance with your boyfriend.?” He asked incredulously

Kurt shrugged and began shrinking further into himself.

“Hey, NOw fancy none of that, why are you letting the hobbit treat you like shit. You never backed down from anything before Kurt. He has changed you and not for the better. I want to see that snarky fancy Diva I had a crush on.” Dave admitted hating to see Kurt a shadow of his former self.

Kurt looked at him in shock and said “Honestly Dave I don't know. We just met Sebastian a few days ago and lets just say he has got me thinking that what Blaine and I had is over. I ....I kind of feel like I'm in the background, that its all about Blaine. And after....after what happened between Sebastian and I the other day. I...I am seriously considering dumping Blaine.”  He whispered nervously. “Please don't say anything. Mercy is the only one that knows anything.”

Dave glanced at the dance floor to see Blaine trying to grind against Sebastian he glared and said. “Honestly Kurt you are too good for Blaine. I don't really know much about Sebastian. I have seen him in here a few times and let's just say he doesn't go home alone. But please be careful when you tell Blaine I have a feeling he won't take it well.” Dave said in concern. “If you can don't do it when you are alone with him.”

Kurt looked at him oddly. “Ok Dave I will try. I am not sure why you say that, But I will keep that in mind.” He turned to see Sebastian try and lead a tipsy Blaine back to the bar. “Well Dave it was good to talk to you I think I  need to get this one home. Sorry Sebastian but we should go.”

“Do you need any help with him” Sebastian asked, really wishing he has gotten a chance to dance with Kurt.

“I should be ok, Thank you again though.” He said pulling Blaine to the parking lot.

Dave and Sebastian watched them leave. “So how do you know Kurt?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Honestly I used to bully him, I finally admitted to myself after going to therapy that it was because I was jealous. Of him and how he was out and not afraid of being out in our school. “Dave said sheepishly

Sebastian was going to say something, when Tiny the doorman came over and said. “Hey you know that pretty boy you were just with. He looks like hes in his car crying I don't see the short one anywhere.”

Dave and Sebastian hurried outside to find Kurt in the backseat of his navigator crying and rocking.

Sebastian began to panic. He frantically tried all the doors to find them  locked. Dave pulled him back and said “OK You need to calm down panicking isn't going to help Fancy. Try knocking on the door and see if he will answer. I am going to go in and see if I can contact Burt. He might be the only one to snap Fancy out of it.

Sebastian nodded and taking a deep breath he knocked softly on the window. “Kurt open up, I want see if your ok. Its Sebastian Kurt. “ Kurt continued to sob.

Sebastian looked closer at the state Kurt was in and saw that his shirt was ripped and pants undone.

“Oh god Kurt what did he do. Please not what i'm thinking.” He whispered, pacing and wringing his hands.   

Just then Dave came back out and said. “Ok his dad is on the way. You are in for an interesting night. You get to meet Papa Hummel.” Dave said softly, chuckling.

Sebastian looked at him warily “Well thats fine. At this point I don't care. I am just worried about Kurt I think Blaine may have tried to force himself on him.” Sebastian whispered

“HE WHAT?” Dave shouted causing Sebastian and Kurt to flinch.

“Dave calm down now you are scaring him. He said pulling Dave away from Kurt’s car.

Just then they saw some headlights. They walked over to the truck to see a balding middle aged man get out of one side, a tall teenager and a guy with a mohawk, climbing out of the other side.

“Karofsky ? What the hell is going on?” the one with the mohawk said.

“Mr Hummel, Puck, Finn this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Mr. Hummel, Kurts step brother and a fellow glee member. “ Dave said introducing everyone.

Sebastian nodded at them before nervously explaining what happened.

“OK let me get this straight you got fake Ids for my son and his boyfriend. Bought them drinks, danced with my son’s boyfriend and now something happened to Kurt causing him to lock himself in his car. “Burt  ground out between clenched teeth the other boys flinched but Sebastian stood his ground.

“I admit to buying one beer for Blaine. Kurt I got a Shirley Temple. But sir I am pretty sure Blaine only had one but he acted wasted. I asked Kurt if he wanted help getting Blaine to the car and he refused. Tiny came in a bit later and told us about Kurt. Blaine was gone and Kurt seems to be out of it, all the door locked and hes not acknowledging us. Also sir, I...I think Blaine might of tried to force himself on Kurt. I could see his shirt was ripped through the window.” Sebastian said softly .

“I’m going to kill me a Hobbit. “ Puck growled.

“Noah! Stop, we need to take care of Kurt first. “ Birt said angrily. He really did want to go after that little shit but right now Kurt was his priority. Burt pulled out the spare key and opened the door furthest from Kurt. Kurt shrank in on himself wrapping his arms around his knees after drawing them up. “Kurt? Son its dad”  Burt said quietly. “Can you hear me Kurt?” Burt asked softly, worried that Kurt wasn't responding.

Sebastian crawled in after jerking out of Dave’s grip “Kurt, Princess please snap out of it. “ He whispered. Kurt finally looked up and seeing his dad and Sebastian he sobbed and lunged at them. His dad catching him.

“Daddy...Why...Why would he do that?” Kurt sobbed into his shoulder.

Burt held him close and said. “I don't know son. But I don't think you should see him anymore.” He said sternly.

“Thats ....thats why he tried to...I ..I told him that I thought we should break up. To many people have said I am not Kurt anymore and I ...I don't feel like he wants me.” He mumbled looking up at Sebastian with tears in his eyes.” Thank you Bas. I know you and Dave were trying to help. “ He whispered.

“OK I think we need to get you home.” Burt said looking at the two boys. “Will you boys be ok to get home.” He asked in concern

They nodded and headed to their cars. Puck and Finn stopped them  “Thank you for being here for Princess”Puck said Finn nodding

“No problem, I hope he feels better soon Dave said’

“Can you keep me updated please.” Sebastian asked nervously handing his phone to Puck watching as he put in his number.

“I will, I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of you.” Puck smirked with a wink, earning a confused look from Finn.

Sebastian grinned “Well I am hoping so, but we will see, I won’t be pushy. “He muttered

Puck glanced at him muttering “Well thats good to hear. At the moment I am thinking he will need a friend. I just know I will be watching you preppy. Kurt is special and it took me a long time to realize it. Hobbit is now top of my shit list be sure you stay off of it.” He growled before climbing into the truck.

“Should I be worried?” Sebastian asked Dave nervously.

 **  
**Dave laughed and said “Well Puck did go to juvie so you decide.” and walked away.


End file.
